The purpose of the research is to determine the efficacy of a special Home/School Resource program in preventing or ameliorating learning difficulties in Grades K-2 for children from high-risk families. The children in two groups experienced 5 years of one of two preventive preschool interventions: Family Education or Daycare plus Family Education. The Home/School resource program represents a follow-through for both preschool programs, designed to meet the needs of high risk children within the general education context. Cognitive, affective, and behavioral outcomes for children in both groups will be compared to the same outcomes for children in an untreated control group. The influence of mediational mechanisms including aptitude, variations in instruction, and the effects of the psychological environment upon learning will be assessed. The preschool phase of the project is now complete. The present proposal seeks funding to complete the Home/School resource program and its associated research through second grade for all children.